WWF Switcheroo!
by Little Angel 19
Summary: Two WWF superstars switch roles...and you have no clue how and in what way! Please R&R! ^_^ **Chapter 5's FINALLY up!**
1. Default Chapter

WWF fanfic

Ok, first of all, this idea came to my head while watching a movie, so blame it on them! This chapter goes by kinda slow, but it'll get better in time. ^_^ Uh…oh yeah. Disclaimers…Well, I don't own anybody in this fic, all of the character the WWF owns them or something like that. You guys know this better than I do! Ok, here it goes!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally! The Rock was back, and it was great! The fans loved every single second of it and the look on Austin's face had been priceless. No body even suspected he was coming back, let alone, that night! Linda had helped him get rid of the damn suspension. Perhaps it was to get back at Vince for a lot of things that he deserved, but Rock didn't really care why. Sure, the suspension helped him take care of some businesses that he had to do, but not being able to just be in the ring whipping someone's candy ass was just ridiculous.

Now he was in his locker room. Getting ready to go in a match against Austin. It wasn't for the WWF title. It was just for pride. For revenge. He hadn't forgotten what Austin did at Wrestlemania, and he sure as hell hadn't forgiven him for it either. Before he could at least say that he had respect for him, but now not even that. Everything Austin had done had made him lose every single ounce of respect for him he once had. 

"Finally, the Rock has come back…to the WWF."

Austin was getting ready for his match too, but in his locker room with Debra in there. Austin was putting on his knee brace when he said, "Who the hell does he think he is?! Vince suspended him and he just…Argh! I'm Stone Cold Steve Austin, dammit!" Debra just said, "Calm down Steve! Just concentrate in the match." Austin stopped what he was doing and said, "Since when do you encourage me for a match?"Debra looked down to the floor. Since Steve had joined Vince McMahon she almost didn't talk to him, but she didn't want to divorce him. She still loved him after everything, and she had faith in him. "Maybe he'll change…" She always though.

Austin's voice brought her back to reality. "But I guess you're right." Debra looked at her husband again and said, "Do you have any plans for the match?""I'm working on it." After a moment Austin thought, "I wonder if HE has anything planned for the match…"

The match went on without any problems. It had been a fair match until triple H came down, grabbed a chair, and hit Rock in the head with it. Triple H helped Austin up and helped him backstage. Rock slowly got up and thought, "I'm gonna get you two. Soon the Rock is going to get you…"

Two people in the crowd looked at each other and one of them said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The second person said, "Yup! Hey, I guess it IS true! Great minds DO think alike!" They grinned and left the arena.

NEXT MORNING- 

** **

Austin stirred in his hotel bed and groaned. His head was killing him! He turned around, but he didn't see Debra there. He looked around the room and realized that he wasn't even in the same room as the night before! He rubbed his eyes and thought, "Did I have a couple of drinks before sleeping?" Without even answering his own question he got up and went to the bathroom. Everything was dark. He turned on the light and when he looked in the mirror he jumped back. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!" He moved his hand to see if it was really him, but it wasn't. Well, in a way it WAS him, but only in mind. The body he was in wasn't his. It was the Rock's!

Rock stirred in his hotel bed and opened his eyes. He was surprised his head wasn't hurting after the chair shot from last night. It was all bright around the room. Sunshine was coming from the huge window and it made his eyes flinch a bit. All of the sudden Debra came in. Rock sat up and said, "What are you doing here?!" Debra looked at him weird and said, "Uh… I don't know if you remember but this is my room too." Rock noticed that his voice sounded different then usual. Debra patted his leg and said "Come on. Get up. Vince is expecting you in the restaurant." Rock, getting up, said, "Why in the world would I want to talk to him for?!" Debra gave him another weird look and said, "Riiiiight. Maybe you DID have too much to drink last night. You're in a weird mood right now. Just go take a shower and then go with Vince." 

Rock got in the bathroom almost being pushed by Debra. He looked in the mirror and did the same thing as Steve. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!" He was Steve Austin. His mind was his, but the body belonged to Austin! Debra knocked the door and said, "You ok Steve?" Rock didn't know what to say. "Uh…um…yeah. Just a shaving cut. I'm ok now…honey…" He didn't know what to do or what to say to her. He got dressed and walked outside. Debra said, "Ready already?" Rock said motioning to the door, "I gotta do something." He ran outside and only found The Rock there. Well, Rock in body, but Austin was really in there. Austin (the real one, the one in Rock's body) leaned against the wall and said, "It took you a while there. Is everything how I think it is?" Rock said (the real one too, the one in Austin's body), "I think so. But how can… how can this be? I mean…" A voice then said, "How can it be possible? It's actually very simple." They turned around and found two kids there. They seemed like twins. Both of them wearing the same clothes. Austin said, "You want an autograph kids? Or are you lost?" One of them said, "Come on Austin! We know what's going on." Rock said, "What are you talking about?" The other kid said, "You're really the Rock and you are Stone Cold Steve Austin. You're just in the wrong bodies. Or to put it more simply, you're in each other's bodies!" Austin said, "But how did you…why do you…" Rock said, "How do you know this?" Both kids smiled and said at the same time, "Because we did it!"

Ok, that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you guys like it! It'll get better by probably the next chapter. ^_^ What did you think? Like it? Don't like it? Just review and let me know. ^_^V Oh! And before I forget, soon my bro is gonna be posting a fic too! He doesn't know the title yet but when you see the pen name of "Deadman Inc." that'll be his fic. Just thought I'd add that in here!


	2. Explanations....

^_^ I'm so glad that you guys liked the first chapter

^_^ I'm so glad that you guys liked the first chapter! I loved all your reviews (thanks!) Ok, here's the second one. Oh, but before the disclaimers: I don't own any WWF character, the all belong to the WWF, and you know the rest. I don't own anything so you can't sue me! ^_^ Well, maybe that French homework that I'm supposed to be doing, but hey! If you want that you can have it! Ok, let's get on with the story!

Chapter 2- WWF Switcheroo!

Rock said with a surprised look in his face, "What the hell are you talking about?! What do you mean YOU did this?" One of the kids said, "Can we go somewhere else to talk? I don't think you want EVERYBODY to know, do you?" Austin said, "Fine! Let's go to his room…or my room now…ARGH! I don't even know anymore! Just follow me!"

They went to Rock's room. When they got there the kids sat in the bed while the two wrestlers stood high in front of them. Austin said, "Ok, you are going to talk. NOW!" The two kids looked at each other, and took off the hoods from their sweaters. It was one girl and one boy. The boy said, "Ok, I'm T.J. and she's Krystal. My sister." Krystal waved and said, "Can we order something to eat or something? We…" Austin said, "Don't get cute with me, or I swear…" Rock backed him off and said, "Whoa, whoa! Hold on! They're the only ones that know what's actually going on. Ok, kids, talk. Why'd you do this?!"T.J. said smiling, "For fun! Isn't it funny?" Austin and Rock looked at each other and said, "NO!!" Krystal said, "Well, we just wanted you to see what was like." Rock said, "Ok, we've seen enough. Can we change back NOW?!"T.J. said, "Nope. Sorry, but this is going to last a couple of days." Austin said, "DAYS?!" You little punk! I swear…(He turns to Rock) What, you're not going to stop me this time?" Rock shrugged, leaned against the wall and said, "Oh, no. Go ahead." T.J. said to Austin, "I wouldn't do that if I was you. Ha! That's a good one! Rock's you! But, we're really the only ones that can switch you back, and if you hurt one of us, the spell can't work. Rock said, "But of all the people in the world, I'M SUPPOSED TO BE HIM?!?!?!?!?!" Krystal said, "You'll figure it out why. We'll come back to see you in a couple of days, or when we think you're ready." Austin said, "How will you know?" T.J. said going out the door, "Oh, well know. Later guys!" 

When they left the room Austin and Rock were quiet. It was weird seeing themselves in front of each other without a mirror there. Rock said breaking the silence, "Can you believe any of this?" Austin scoffed and said, "No. This feels like a really bad horror movie. I mean, I'm YOU!" Rock said, "Hey, this is no picnic for me either. We're just going to be each other, I guess. I have to be Stone Cold Steve Austin, and you The Rock. Do you have anything else in your closet besides 'Austin 3:16' shirts?" Austin shrugged and said, "Not really. Oh! Vince is expecting you downstairs." Rock looked at him and said, "I'm not going to talk to that Jabroni! I swear I'll lay the smackdown on his candy ass!" Austin got near him, and said, "Don't you do that! I've worked really hard to stay friends with Vince."Rock said under his breath, "Yeah. Just kissing his ass every day…" Austin turned to look at him and said, "What?!" Rock said, "No, nothing. Oh damn! I just realized something." "What's that?""How are you telling Debra all this?" Austin said, "Oh shit! She wouldn't believe me even if I tried!" Rock said, "So I'm supposed to be you even in front of her?" Austin realized something and said, "Don't you dare to do anything to her!" Rock said, "I won't. And it's not because YOU told me. I respect her, I already said that a couple of times before." Austin got in front of him and said, "No kisses, no…NOTHING!!! Got it?" Rock said, "I said I won't already! Besides, I wouldn't stoop to YOUR level of messing with other people's families in order to get them back. And what the hell have you done to my hair?! It's all…" Austin passed his hand through the hair that was now his, and said, "Yeah, I know. Well, sorry, but I haven't had hair in a while now." Rock said, "I've noticed! So now, I'm your baldheaded-candy ass self…" Austin just said, "Just go with Vince. Anything I need to know about 'The Rock's' life before you go? Any appointments…any signings…any girls?" Rock said, "Oh, shut your mouth! You got three signings today and the show tonight." He started leaving, but turned around and asked, "Hey, just a quick question. You got a headache?" Austin sighed and said, "Yeah! A MAJOR headache." Rock laughed and said, "I thought so." He kept on laughing and he left the room.

Rock got on an elevator and went down to the where Vince was waiting for him. Well, for Austin, but now it was all mixed up. While he was walking down the hall a kid came running and said, "Hey Austin! Austin! Can I have your autograph?! Please?!?!?!" Rock smiled, grabbed the kid's paper and said, "Sure." Before he put the pen on the paper he realized something. He didn't know how to sign like Austin!!!! He just wrote 'Stone Cold Steve Austin' on the paper, smiled at the kid and left quickly to where Vince was. 

When he saw him he though, "Well, here goes nothing. Argh! This is going to be WAY too hard, but…here it goes…" He started walking towards Vince and when Vince saw him he got up from his chair and shook his hand. Rock was about to do something when Vince said, "It took you quite a while to come, but you came. So, shall we discuss what we came to discuss?" Rock sat in front of him with a fake smile plastered in his face. He wanted to punch him or something so badly…but he didn't. He just said, "Sure. That's what I came here for, isn't it?" Vince grinned and said, "Ok, so…what are we going to do to The Rock now that he's back? How are we going to get rid of him again?" Rock didn't say anything, he just thought, "You CAN'T do anything Vince. The Rock is back, even if I'm not myself right now, and there's nothing you can do to stop him. Maybe not right now, because Austin's me, but soon the 'Two men power trip' will come to its end." 

Ok, and this is where I stopped. Soon I'll write the other one if you guys keep on liking it.Anywho…Later! Oh! Please Review!


	3. Surprises!

Hehehehe! Someone caught me! Yup! The movie WAS "Wish upon a star". I just thought it'd be cool if it'd actually happen to WWF wrestlers. ^_^ Oh, and this is in MY style, so yeah…Ok, disclaimers…well, you know what goes here. I don't own anything, or any characters here, blah, blah…Ok, enjoy this chapter!

"Austin! AUSTIN!" Vince's voice brought Rock back from his own thoughts. "WHAT?!" Vince sighed and said, "What are we going to do with The Rock? Should I fire him already? I think we can do fine without him, what do you think?" Rock raised his eyebrow; because even if he WAS Austin it was already a habit, and said, "No! I mean…Linda would just bring him back anyway." Vince nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right…and why did you raise your eyebrow? You're not the Rock you know." Rock wanted to laugh at the irony of his words, but said, "Of course not! I'm Stone Cold Steve Austin." Vince grinned and said, "That's what I thought…where's Triple H anyway? Did you see him coming?" Rock just thought shaking his head, "HE'S COMING TOO?! IT'S SO HARD TO JUST NOT PUNCH _HIM_! ARGH! This has GOT to end soon…" Vince said, "Steve, you ok?" Rock just shrugged and said, "Yeah, yeah…I'm just not myself right now…" Triple H came up and greeted his friends. Rock just glared at him. Triple H looked at him and said, "What's wrong with you?" Vince said, "Nothing. I don't think he's feeling too good right now. Hey Austin. If you want you can take the day off. You're the champion, and we're allies, so I'm not going to make you wrestle tonight if you don't want to." Triple H said, "Yeah, I'll take on The Rock." Rock was about to say, 'Just bring it Jabroni!' but he remembered what was going on. Everything was so ironic. Triple H and Austin were "friends", but tonight they would HAVE to face each other, even if it wasn't really Austin. Rock said, "Sure. But I'll be there too. I want to see how everything turns out."

Austin was at a signing. It wasn't easy being 'The Rock'. Signings here and there, autographs everywhere he went, interviews whenever people from the press saw him… It would have been somewhat easier if he knew how Rock signed his autographs! Some guy came up to him and said, "Hey Rock! Beat Triple H soon, ok? Oh! And don't forget that baldy!" Austin was about to go after him and open a big can of whoop-ass, but he didn't. He gave the guy a fake smile and said, "You bet!" When he finished he checked his watch. "Oh shit!" He was late for the show. The Rock was supposed to start the show, so he hurried to the arena. 

In the arena Austin went to the locker room that would be his if he could still be himself. He opened the door and saw Debra there. Debra said, "Rock! What are you doing here? If Steve sees you…" Austin said, "Sorry. I took a wrong turn somewhere." Debra said, "Did you need anything?" Austin thought, "Yeah! My body back!!!!!!!" but just said, "Uh…um…just tell Th…Austin that…I…The Rock will see him in the ring." Debra said, "Rock wait. I want to tell you something. I really didn't know what Steve was going to do at Wrestlemania." Austin gave her a surprised look, and said, "Why do you tell ME this?" Debra shrugged and said, "Well, I WAS your 'manager'. I was as surprised as you were. I know that you didn't need any manager, that you can do well on your own, but now I realized that it was all just a plan. Steve and Vince used me…" Austin hated to see her like that. He said, "Look, it's not your fault, and maybe…maybe Austin wasn't using you. I mean…""YOU'RE defending HIM?""N…No, but you don't know his reasons though. Or do you?" Debra shook her head and said, "No. I never knew anything. In fact, I don't know anything right now!" Austin looked at his wife. He wanted to tell her everything. His whole 'secret', but he couldn't. He knew that he couldn't. He wanted to kiss her, but right now he couldn't. He was The Rock right now! He just said, "I bet you'll find out someday. Well, The Rock has a show to start, so I gotta go." He went towards the door when he heard Debra say, "Thanks Rock". Austin got near her and let his instincts take the best of him and kissed her. It had been a while since Austin and Debra had kissed (especially with what was going on). Debra pushed him back and said, "Get out." Austin realized what he had done and left. He went waiting behind the curtains for The Rock's music to start, and thought, "I have to tell her…but I can't. Let's just get this over with!" 

In Debra and Austin's locker room Rock came in and sat down with a magazine. He sat in the couch with the T.V. on in front of him. Debra stood in front of him and said, "Uh…Steve?" Rock continued reading. Debra sighed and said, "STEVE!" Rock said, "Oh…what?" Debra paced in front of him and said, "Uh…oh my…. how do I say this…. uh…Steve, Rock kissed me." Rock, without noticing and without taking his eyes off the page and said, "No I didn't…" Debra said, "Did you just listen to what I said?!" Rock said, "Yeah, but I'm sure it didn't mean anything Debra. Look, I'll deal with him later, ok?" He watched Austin start the show being him and heard the fans cheering for HIM, since he WAS The Rock at that instant.He saw him pace around "Austin Style" and sighed. He got up and left the locker room. Vince stopped him in the way out and said, "Where are you going?" Rock wanted to push him out of the way, but said, "To the ring. I just got an idea." Vince shook his head and said, "No Steve. You're not doing anything, except if it's attacking him, and stopping him from talking. Somehow he doesn't sound the same…" Austin said, "Yeah, that's it. Besides, I have an announcement to make." Vince frowned and said, "What announcement? You're not going to say our secret, right?" Rock frowned too and said, "What the hell are you talking about?" Vince grinned and said, "Never mind. Just go out there, but don't do anything stupid!" Rock smirked and said, "I won't." When he turned to leave he whispered, "But Stone Cold Steve Austin will." 

When Austin's music hit the arena everybody started booing. Rock sighed, groaned and said, "I hate this. This is why I'm never on Vince's side. The Rock's the People's Champ, not the corporate Champ anymore…" He took out the microphone he brought with him but Austin said before Rock could even say anything, "What the hell are YOU doing here? Don't you know who I am? I am S…. I am The Rock" Rock tried to remember one of Austin's phrases and said quickly, "I'm Stone Cold Steve Austin and the WWF champion." He thought, "UGH!!!!! I HATE THAT PHRASE…….." Rock said (as Austin) "And if you want we can have a match for the WWF title." Austin's face showed surprise. He wasn't supposed to do that! Austin thought about when it could be so they could have their own bodies back and said, "We'll have a match for the next Pay Per View, what about it?" Rock grinned and said, "Damn right. And then Th…Stone Cold Steve Austin is going to…open a big can of whoop-ass." J.R. and Paul Heyman looked at each other and J.R. said, "It seems as both our superstars are having some kind of memory problems!" Rock turned around and left. He wanted to say his main catchphrase (IF YOU SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING), but he didn't. It'd look TOO weird. He went backstage and Vince and Triple H stopped him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! HUH?! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!?!?!?!?!?" Rock ignored them, walked right past them and said, "I have my reasons…" Vince said, "FINE! You knew what would happen if you did something like this." Vince and Triple H left leaving Rock confused. "What the hell was he talking about…." He went to his locker room and didn't find Debra there, just a note. "Steve, I'm leaving now to the hotel. I don't feel that good right now. I'll see you there. Love, Debra."

Rock walked outside the locker room and found APA in their office, but just passed by. Farooq said, "Hey Steve! You won't even say hi to us anymore man?" Bradshaw said, "Yeah Steve. Come on. Have a beer with us." Rock said, "Me? A beer?" The Acolytes started laughing so hard that everybody from the crew looked at them. When Bradshaw noticed he yelled, "WHAT? YOU'VE NEVER SEEN PEOPLE LAUGH BEFORE?!" Rock smiled and said, "Sure, I'll have a beer with you guys/" After a couple of beers and laughs, mostly by the Acolytes making fun of him for not being himself, Rock got up and went to his locker room again for his stuff. There he found Austin waiting for him. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Rock said, "What are you talking about? The title match? Don't you think I deserve it?!" Austin leaned on the wall, crossed his arms and said, "You don't understand…." Rock said, "Well, if you explained something I'd understand!" Austin said, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!?!?!? TRUTH OR DARE?!?!?!?" Rock raised his eyebrow and said, "Never mind then. I'm leaving now." Austin said, "Wait. We'll talk later. After the show. Now, I don't trust you. Hell, I don't even like you, but I have to get rid of this somehow. I'll tell you my secret later. It's a secret that you better not tell anyone, got it? It's something you can't even imagine…"

  
  
Ok, I'd love to continue, but I have homework -_-. ::I HATE HOMEWORK!:: Anyway, tell me if you like it. Next chapter is the revelation of Austin's secret (dun, dun DUN!) Ok, please review! ^_^V


	4. Why Austin? Why?

WWF

Ok, here's the next chapter. I'm still not completely sure this is how I wanted it to be, but I've gone over it a LOT of times and here's how it came up. Hope you guys like the chapter! ^_^ 

Rock stayed a while in the arena watching the main event: The Rock vs. Triple H, but after a few minutes he left. For some weird reason Austin didn't mind for one single second going against Triple H. In the drive to the hotel he sighed. It had been THE longest day of his life! He didn't like being someone else that wasn't him, and especially if it meant being Stone Cold Steve Austin! When he got to the hotel he went to the room that he HAD to go to. When he opened the door he noticed that everything was dark. While he was putting his stuff on the floor he heard someone sniffling. He got near the bed and by the rays of the moonlight shining through the window he saw Debra in the bed. He turned on the light and saw her crying. 

Trying to hide the tears from him she said, "I thought you'd stay in the arena a while longer."

Ignoring her question completely he said, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Steve, do you love me?"

Rock became speechless. He didn't know what to say to her. When he saw the expression on Debra's face he knew he had to do something.

Rock sighed and said, "Yeah. I…I do. Wh…Why do you ask? Aren't you sure of that already?"

"I thought I was, but you changed so much! With everybody, but especially with me. I still love you, but I'm not sure YOU still do." 

Rock looked down and said under his breath, "You shouldn't be telling ME this…"

Debra heard him and said, "Then who? Vince?! I want YOU to tell me."

"Debra look, I'm sure that Au…. I love you, ok? I just haven't been myself lately. I couldn't even begin telling you because you wouldn't understand."

"Why don't you just try?"

"Listen, right now I can't because _I_ can't even understand, but someday you will."

Debra looked at him. Rock was actually being honest to her, and she could see that in his eyes. She sighed and said,"Fine. I won't be pressuring you."

Rocks, wiping a tear away, said, "Just…don't cry anymore, ok?" He felt bad seeing her cry. Especially if she was crying for Austin! (Since he was now him). Suddenly his cell phone started ringing. He got up and answered it. Austin was on the other line.

"Meet me in the bar near the arena. The match ended a while ago."

Rock said, "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?! I'm already at the hotel! Fine, I'll be right there…" He hanged up and turned to Debra who was looking at him.

"I gotta go somewhere. I'll be back soon, ok?"

He went out the door while Debra just thought, "Probably Vince's orders. Just how it has been since April…"

When Rock got to the bar where he was supposed to meet with Austin he found him sitting in a table far away from the others. As usual, he was drinking beer. He walked over and sat in a char in front of him. 

Austin said after drinking some of the beer, "Listen to me, what I'm about to tell you is not because I trust you, because I DON'T! But I gotta tell this to someone. Like I said I don't like you, and I sure as hell don't trust you, so don't expect me to be telling you EVERYTHING about my life, got it?"

"Haven't we been over this before?! I know your little D.T.A'policy'. And to be honest, YOU shouldn't be the one talking about trust."

"OK! I…I didn't join Vince because _I _wanted_ to._ When he offered me to join him he said I'd get the title if I became his ally. Part of me wanted to. I mean, I was finally going to get the title. After everything I have been through I could finally get the title! But most of all, I would win it in Houston Texas! MY backyard! I was like a hero in Texas. I couldn't lose there, and sure as hell not at Wrestlemania!But on the other hand, a part of me didn't want to accept. It would be FAR too easy like that, and I wanted to win fairly. Show that I can actually do it! When I declined Vince's offer that son of a bitch blackmailed me. He said that…that if I didn't accept he'd make me AND my family regret it. That was the night that he made Debra your manager. Now, I wasn't happy about it, but I wasn't going to be intimidated it by that jackass! After he saw that it didn't work he sent Rikishi and that cry baby Kurt Angle after Debra. So they could hurt her. That was when I saw that he'd do it, so…I gave in. Now, I'm NO softie! I'm the Texas Rattlesnake! I'm the toughest S.O.B. in the WWF! But that's INSIDE the ring and in front of EVERYBODY…except family. You DID put up a hell of a fight at Wrestlemania, I'll admit that, but Vince wanted the WWF Champion on his side and he knew that you didn't want to join him anymore. Everything I've done since I joined Vince has been for them. Even what I've done to J.R. If I didn't that kiss ass of Triple H would have come down and he would have beaten J.R. far worse than what I did. Well, that's my 'deep dark secret'. That's why I was so pissed off when you did the match. Vince didn't like it, did he?"

Rock shook his head while he thought, "Uh-oh…so that's what Vince meant…" 

Austin said, "Damn! I knew it. I know Debra's not YOUR wife and she's not YOUR responsibility, but at this moment she is, so…"

Rock interrupted and said, "ARGH! Here we go with the responsibility speech again! I know Austin!"

"Is Debra ok?"

"Yeah, she is. Well, she's kinda sad because you changed on her."

"Yeah, I know. She told me…well, she told YOU actually."

"And now she thinks _I _kissed her! ::sarcastically:: THANKS A LOT!"

"Yeah, but it's the last time The Rock kisses Debra."

"Why did you tell ME all this? Why didn't you just tell Debra?" 

He took a sip from his beer and said, "Because I know her. She would go to Vince and yell at him even if she knew everything. Besides YOU should know about Vince's traps. You've worked your ass off for everything you do and for everything you have, huh?"

"I guess you could say that. Everybody thinks that I got everything I have because of my dad and my grandfather, but that doesn't really help that much. Sure, you have a history already, but that doesn't mean you're going to be successful for that. Wrestlemania was MY chance to finally see if everything paid off. Wrestlemania's where you know that everything was worth it, but YOU probably know that already."

"And…what's your current goal right now?"

"Honestly? First, get MY body back, but there's something that I've got my mind set to do for a LONG time. Finish the 'Two men power trip'." 

Austin drank some more of his beer and said, "You don't know how much I want THAT to happen. I'm tired of pretending that Vince is a complete genius. He's actually the biggest dumbass I've seen, but I can't do anything about it."

"Yes you can. Maybe Stone Cold Steve Austin can't turn on Vince McMahon, but The Rock can. We can do something else in the process too. Bring back Mick Foley and Linda to power. Stone Cold Steve Austin can just say he doesn't want to stay as his ally because he doesn't have any power anymore. That way your 'deep dark secret' doesn't have to be revealed to EVERYBODY." 

Austin frowned and said, "Why are YOU helping me?" 

Rock said, "I'm not trying to, but my goal's going to get accomplished along the way if I do it. Oh, and I'm sick and tired of hearing 'Who can stop the two men power trip?'"He wrote something in a piece of paper and said, "Call Mick Foley to that number and tell him to meet you in the restaurant near the hotel. He's here for a book signing, but instead of you appearing it'll be me. I'll tell him everything about the switch and stuff."

They got up and started leaving. Austin said, "Did we just have a conversation without biting our heads off?"

Rock shrugged and said, "Nah! Can't be. And if it did…we're not being ourselves, and let's not tell anybody. I don't think it'd make our reputations any better."

When they got out a voice said, "Finally you two come out! We couldn't get in there since it IS a bar." 

Two kids appeared from the shadows. It was T.J. and Krystal. 

Krystal said, "Wow. You guys impressed us! I never thought you'd figure it out this quick!"

Austin and Rock looked at each other confused. T.J. said, "Come on! Even if you don't want to admit it you respect each other again. You found out a bit about each other that you didn't know about."

Krystal nodded and said, "Yup! So we can change you back how it all was."

Austin hesitated for a second, but said, "Wait! We still got something else to do."

T.J. and Krystal looked at each other and T.J. said, "What would that be?" 

Austin said, "You don't know?! I thought you two were magicians or something!"

Rock said simply with a grin, "We gotta get rid of the 'Two men power trip'". 

~*~*

Ok, that's it. What'd you think? Did ya like it? I DON'T (I repeat: I DON'T) actually know if this is the actual reason why Austin turned heel, but someone suggested it to me, and it actually made sense, so here it is! Ok, I really hope you guys liked it! ::I'm sill not sure about THIS chapter:: Anywho…please review! ^_^


	5. Just taking care of business...

As Rock walked in the restaurant the next morning to meet Mick Foley he knew that this whole thing wasn't going to be easy

HERE'S CHAPTER FIVE!!!!!! ::YAY!!!:: Well, I got over my laziness and my writer's block and all the studying (-_-) that I have to do for my finals to finish it! I'm very proud of this whole story and I hope you like it. DISCLAIMERS- I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah! You guys know it. Iseriously don't own anything so you can't take anything away from me…just my books that I HAVE to study, but you can have them! Well, I'll stop my rambling now…

***

As Rock walked in the restaurant the next morning to meet Mick Foley he knew that this whole thing wasn't going to be easy. After all, who would believe him?! HE could barely believe it when he woke up again as Austin. He walked over to Mick and sat down next to him. Mick looked at him strange and said, "Austin? What are YOU doing here? Look, I'm meeting someone here and I don't think that it'd be good if you two saw each other."

"You're waiting for the Rock, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well Mick, here I am."

"Riiiiiiiiight! Listen Austin, just leave ok?

Rock sighed and said, "Mick, it IS me! I'm The Rock! Listen, two little kids switched us around. I'm the Rock, just in Austin's body and Austin's in MY body."

"Uh-huh…. Austin, what the hell is wrong with you? You got serious problems, you know that?"

"Mick, it's me. The Rock. Listen to what I'm going to tell you and listen carefully." Rock told Mick the whole switching story but Mick still didn't look convinced. When Rock saw the look he was giving him, sighed and said, "Ask me whatever you want."

Mick thought for a moment and then he finally said, "Tell me something that only me and The Rock would know."

"You and Linda are finding a way to get rid of Vince once and for all."

"Come on! Everybody knows that! That's not new!"

Rock leaned back on the chair and said, "Mick come on! Can't you just trust me with this one?"

Mick said simply, "Have you forgotten who you are? You say it so many times I'm surprised you still don't remember. Oh! And one little detail of 'trust', you kinda turned on your family and friends…"

"Yeah, I know. I don't blame you…" 

Rock mumbled something under his breath and Mick said,"What was that?"

"Argh! You and the Rock have been friends since we became tag champs."

"And…"

"And I still have the book that you autographed for me a while ago…there! You happy now?"

Mick's eyes grew big and said, "Whoa…so you ARE telling the truth. You ARE the Rock! But how…I mean…"

"I know, I know. It's hard to believe huh?"

"Yeah. At first I thought you were crazier than Al Snow!"

Rock looked at him and said, "Mick, that can NEVER happen. But, I need to talk to you about something. Actually I have to ask you something. When are you and Linda getting rid of Vince?"

Mick kept on eating his breakfast and said, "I was actually going to call you today to tell you. It's a good thing I didn't too. Austin would have found out about it then. Linda's attorneys got her back to the main CEO. She's going to announce it tonight and we were probably going to need help from you in case things got ugly, but now that Austin's the Rock, and you're Austin…"

"No Mick, we can still do it. Don't worry about that. Tonight finally Vince is going to get what he deserves."

*******

Rock went to the locker room where Austin was and found him drinking more beer. "What the hell are you doing?"

Austin finished the beer, threw the can over his shoulder and said, "Relaxing. Can't you tell?"

Rock shook his head and said, "Never mind that. You know what to do, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. We've been over it already. That jackass is going to get it tonight." 

  
Then the song for the show was heard, the pyro going off and the fans cheering. After a while Linda's song was heard. Rock went out of the locker room and went to the one that he and Debra were sharing. Linda was in the ring with Mick and she had a paper in her hands.   
  
Linda waited for the fans to stop chanting 'Foley!'and then she said, "Vince, a while ago you took full power of the WWF, but I was in no condition to run the WWF, but now…as you can see I'm in better condition than ever, because I finally divorced you. That's right Vince. It's over. And guess what? _I _have full control of this company once again. _I_ am the main CEO and you can thank all your little 'pranks' you pulled for that."

Before Linda could continue Vince's song was heard and he, Triple H, and Stephanie started walking down the ramp and got in the ring. Vince said something to Linda and got a microphone. "Linda, I'm sure that whatever you came here for is very interesting, but why don't you just…leave. You too Mick Foley. I believe you two know the way out."

Mick smiled and said, "No Vince. The one that's getting out of here is YOU, not us."

Triple H grabbed a microphone and said, "And how are you going to do that Mick? Are YOU going to take Vince out of here? You see, because I think that…."

Before Triple H could continue Mick yelled, "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!!" Triple H looked at Mick in surprise while the fans cheered wildly. Mick smiled at the fans, turned back to Triple H and said, "You see Triple H, you forgot something. Actually, it's a rather SOMEONE, that wants to get you both out as well. So I guess the only thing that matters is that the both of you are going to get your candy asses kicked out of here." Nothing else was needed to be said. 

"IF YOU SMELLLLLLL, WHAT THE ROCK…IS COOKIN'" was heard in the arena and gave a standing ovation seeing 'Rock' walking down the ramp. (It was actually Austin, but no one else knew that except Mick). Austin didn't waste any time. He started punching Triple H and Vince with everything he had. He hated what they had made him become and now it was his chance to finally make it right. Mick helped Austin hitting Vince but Stephanie handed Triple H a chair and Triple H hit Austin with it. Austin didn't care though. He fell and got up and kept on punching away. Stephanie, seeing her husband and her dad getting beaten, pulled Austin and slapped him hard. Austin just looked at her and all of the sudden Austin's song was heard. Of course everybody started booing, but when Rock started punching Vince as well the fans cheered. Linda pulled Stephanie to the side and Austin and Rock continued on beating Triple H and Vince. Stephanie ran out the ring, pulled her dad and Triple H out and tried to help them backstage. By then security guards had gotten there and took Vince, Triple H and Stephanie out of the building. Everything was back to normal. Well, ALMOST everything.  
  


When Rock went backstage he was greeted by Debra who was looking at him with an incredulous look on her face. She hugged him and said, "I can't believe that…but how…" She kissed his cheek and sighed. "Finally Steve." Rock just smiled when Debra looked at his face. 

When Austin got backstage Rock said, "Hey! How about some beers?" 

After a while they all went to the bar where Austin and Rock had been. They even sat in the same table. When Debra said she had to go order something Austin said, "How come YOU invited me to some beers?"

Rock looked at him and said, "Don't make me regret it. I just thought that if I HAD to be you I might as well just do it right."

Austin drank some of his beer and said, "The match is still on. Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock will go one on one. No surprises and no tricks."

Rock drank some of his own beer and said, "Looking forward to it. And just as the Rock would say, 'Just bring it.'" Rock just kept on drinking. One of his main goals had just been accomplished. The 'Two men power trip' was finally over.

~~~~

The next morning when Rock woke up he looked around. The room was all bright again just how it had been on the first day. He groaned loudly when he realized his head was hurting a lot. He sat up and said to himself, "Probably all that beer I had yesterday…I am NOT being Austin again…" He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When he turned on the light and saw himself on the mirror he smiled. He was back with his OWN body. He was once again the Rock, not Austin."

"Finally, The Rock has come back…home."

~*~*~*

NEXT PAY PER VIEW 

The match went on without a problem. No dirty tricks, no hidden alliances, no surprise 'guests'. Just Austin vs. The Rock for the WWF Championship. They had both given it their best shot and everybody was just amazed by watching one of their best matches. But only one could win the title. Only one could have the glory, and only one could be the Champion.

"YOUR WINNER AND YOUR NEW WORLD WRESTLING FEDERATION CHAMPION….THE ROCK!!!!" 

Fans cheered while their new champ was celebrating in the ring posing in the turnbuckle and holding it proud once more. Austin went to the back with the fans cheering for him as well. He had nothing to be ashamed of. He knew this wouldn't be the end for him. When he got to the back Debra smiled at him and said, "I'm proud of you Steve."

Austin smiled and said, "Yeah, me too. But this is not over. This was one hell of a match and I'll get my rematch."

Rock kept on celebrating. He was officially back. The title was once again his. He was the People's Champ and the WWF Champ. Nothing could stop the Rock now.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Ok,"WWF Switcheroo!" it's over! I'm glad that I finished it because…well, let's just say another idea has been floating around my head. (Actually two, but…) I REALLY hope that all of you liked it. Oh, and the ending…what can I say? I LOVE the Rock and he deserves to be the champion! ^_^ ::GO ROCKY!:: Well, please review! ^_~


End file.
